Blood of A Doppelganger
by MusicLover500
Summary: Elena never dreamed she'd become a pawn in a potential war in another reality after the sacrifice. But that's exactly what happens after Gandalf uncovers a prophecy foretelling a girl from another dimension who's blood has the ability to resurrect someone. She soon finds herself joining a group of thirteen dwarfs, a hobbit, and Gandalf both her safety and Middle-Earth's.
1. Chapter 1

[Blood of A Doppelganger]: Hobbit/Vampire Diaries (Kili/Elena)

Summary: Elena never dreamed she'd become a pawn in a war in another reality after the sacrifice. But that's exactly what happens after Gandalf uncovers a prophecy foretelling a girl from another dimension who's blood has the ability to resurrect someone. She soon finds herself joining a group of thirteen dwarfs, a wizard for her own safety.

_This is my first time writing a full-length story for anything Tolkien related, so I apologize if it's utterly horrible. The idea of Kili/Elena wouldn't leave me alone (or any Hobbit crossovers, come to think of it) so I had to write something before it drove me insane._

_There's only one major change in Vampire Diaries for this, and that's that Elena's shorter- more dwarf-like in size. Otherwise, everything's as it was after the second season. Now, I want to clear up any confusion: Elena's bloods ability to resurrect someone developed __after__ the sacrifice- and neither she nor anyone else knows this until Gandalf summons her to Middle Earth. Oh, and Tolkien's work doesn't exist for Vampire Diaries in this- there's no 'sucked into a book/movie' here._

_Timeline-wise, this is after the season 2 of Vampire Diaries obviously, and shortly before An Unexpected Journey- it's going to be a few chapters before Elena meets the Company. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Alaric wouldn't have died and Thorin, Fili, and Kili wouldn't be dying in the final movie. _

Chapter 1:

Gandalf walked across a field, coming a stop in the middle of it. His mind was full of what he had learned not to long ago- about a new prophecy that had arisen. One that could tip the scales in what was sure to be an upcoming war in either their balance or the other sides if the increasing signs of darkness were anything to go by.

He ran it over for about the hundredth time in his head.

_'A girl from another world'_

'_One with the ability to bring back those that have passed' _

_'One who could bring forth the end to Middle Earth or save it'_

The last line bothered the wizard the most- and was the one that led him to make the decision he did now. He couldn't risk others finding out about this and summoning the girl for their own nefarious purposes. The thought of exactly who could be resurrected using this girl's blood by the wrong people was terrifying- most notably the idea someone would try to resurrect Sauron. _Then Middle Earth really would perish. _He though grimly.

Glancing at the sky, clutching his wooden staff, Gandalf began the spell that would summon the girl to this very field.

-E/K-

Elena walked through the cemetery, the hot summer sun beating down on her, carrying a banquet of various flowers in her hands. There were three different kinds, each a favorite of one of her deceased guardians.

Reaching the headstones of her parents and Jenna, she place each of their favorite flowers on the ground next to them before sitting on the ground facing them.

Guilt rose like it always did when she visited- guilt because their deaths were her fault. If she hadn't sneaked out to go to that party… if she had just told Jenna the truth earlier… they would still be here.

"I'm sorry." She said. "If I could go back and change things, I would. But Bonnie says that's impossible- if there were any spells like that they were lost ages ago because of the 'natural order of things' law."

"But… I can still tell you about Jeremy and I. We're fine. Although, I have been feeling odd lately, like there's some sort of strange power running through my veins now- almost like the sacrifice awoke some sort of power in me. That's impossible, though; someone would've mentioned by now if the Petrova doppelgangers had special powers." She continued, falling silent and picking at the grass. The brunette could almost hear her mom saying '_It's alright sweetie, it's probably just an after effect.'_

Elena continued the silent vigil until she saw the sun begin to sink in the sky. Biding her them a goodbye, she began to make her way out of the cemetery when she suddenly found herself in the center of a swirling vortex of bright colors.

_What's happening? _She thought, briefly panicking. Vortex's- especially ones with bright colors- don't just appear for the hell of it. Before she could find out, however, the brunette felt her feet leaving the ground for a brief second before she was hurled back down to the ground.

-E/K-

Elena hit the ground with a loud _thunk_. Pain erupted all over, and she laid there for a few seconds as she waited for it to ebb at least enough that it was bearable. When it finally did, she glanced around at her surroundings- and froze.

Nothing looked familiar. The field she had landed in was completely foreign to her- she knew there was no field like this is Mystic Falls.

"I apologize- this is the first time I've ever attempted such a large spell." An unfamiliar voice said apologetically.

She looked towards the source and found it was an elderly man with gray hair and a long, matching beard. He wore a cloak and hat very similar to the color of his hair and carried a long wooden staff with a stone at the top.

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?" She asked, scrambling to stand up despite the pain it caused. _I must have landed harder than I thought. _

"I am Gandalf the Grey." The man said. "I summoned you here because of a prophecy- one that could mean utter destruction for Middle Earth if the wrong people got word of it."

None of that made any since to Elena. "What prophecy? And what's 'Middle Earth'? Is that where I am?" She asked, her confusion warring with her panic.

"I will explain everything, but please, calm down. I mean you no harm, only merely to keep you safe." The man- Gandalf- said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Slowly- hesitantly- Elena calmed down, though she remained slightly wary. While Gandalf had done nothing to hurt her, if the past year or two had taught her anything, it was to be wary of people.

The brunette listened as he told her how he had come across a prophecy a few weeks ago about a 'girl from another world who's blood could bring back someone that had passed'. How he had done a spell to summon the girl to Middle Earth to prevent the other side from doing it and that she had appeared when he finished.

"So you're saying I'm the girl this… prophecy… is talking about?" She asked for confirmation, even though she already knew the answer. _That would explain the strange feeling I've been having lately. _She added mentally.

"I'm afraid so." Gandalf replied.

"What happens now?" Elena asked, wondering exactly what his plan for her was now. A part of her hoped he would let her stay with him, even if only for a little while so she could learn more about Middle Earth, which was quickly looking like it was going to be her new home.

Her heart clenched at the thought of never seeing Jeremy or Alaric or Caroline or Bonnie or Matt or even Damon again… but it was almost safer for her to be here now, so when those in her reality learned of her new ability, they would be safe.

"I was thinking you could stay with me for a bit. That way you can learn what you need to know about Middle Earth, the different races, and how to defend yourself." The wizard answered.

She nodded and followed him out of the field, wondering exactly what she was in for.

-E&K-

_Ultimately, this is just a test chapter- I'm kind of disappointed with it (I feel like it's too rushed and people are OOC) but as it's all I could come up with at the time, I'm letting __you__ guys decide either or not I should continue it. I will go ahead and start the next chapter, but depending upon if most of the reviews are in favor of me scraping it because I've insulted every Tolkien fan and should go jump into a frozen lake it lead weights tied on it could change. I really want to write more Hobbit/Vampire Diaries crossovers. At least another (or different) Kili/Elena one, at least one Elena/Thorin one, and possibly a Fili/Elena one. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who bothered reviewing. This will consist Elena and Gandalf arriving at Bag End and Kili and Elena's first meeting._

Chapter 2:

Before Elena knew it, she had been in Middle Earth for at least two months. In that time, she had learned a lot about the different cultures of the races that inhabited it. She hadn't been able to hide her shock when Gandalf told her elves, dwarves, and dragons were real, along with a creature called a hobbit.

"Hobbit?" She had asked.

"Hobbits are shorter than dwarves, though not by much, and much… thinner, I suppose you could say. They prefer a life of comfort within a place called The Shire- at least, most do." Gandalf replied while re-lighting his pipe.

She had also learned how to properly use a sword. Gandalf had insisted she learn to use at least one type of weapon for her own safety, should the other side find out and sent people to find her.

The brunette eventually came to see Gandalf as a friend- if not slightly like a father. Or grandfather. He just had that vibe, at least to her.

That made her miss everyone back in Mystic Falls more than she already did. She had found herself often wondering what they were doing, if they were looking for her or if they had given up and assumed she was dead. _Or they could think Klaus kidnapped me. _She mused, and couldn't stop the shiver. The idea of seeing him again… she may pretend it didn't bother her, but it did- it caused fear to creep up and slowly take over. She believed it was a side effect of him being the one to cause her dying.

Gandalf had caught her one day reminiscing on Mystic Falls and asked her what was bothering her. Slowly, she told him everything about her life- her deceased parents, her friends, the supernatural drama that made up her life.

He had taken quite a bit of interest in vampires when she mentioned them, and she explained everything she could about them. It helped get her mind off of everyone, something she was grateful for.

"That is quite interesting. I must say, though, I am sorry for the pain it's caused you my dear." He said, and Elena smiled at him in thanks.

The brunette had grown comfortable with the routine- as much as one could in a world completely different from the one they were used to- so it was a shock to her when Gandalf told her she was going to accompany him on a quest.

She was practicing basic sword movements when he first revealed this to her.

"Elena!" He called, halting her in mid swing. She turned around smiled at him.

"Yes?" She asked, sheathing her sword and bridging the distance between them.

"I came to inform you're accompanying me on a quest." He said. "This is to continue to insure your safety, and it would be good for you to personally get to know some natives."

That caught her attention. "What do you mean? Who all is on this quest?"

"We will be accompanying Thorin Oakenshield and twelve other dwarves on their quest to reclaim their kingdom Erebor. Possibly even Bilbo Baggins- a hobbit- if things turn out the way I believe they will." The wizard replied.

"When do we leave?"

-E&K-

Elena's first impression of the Shire was that it was the oddest place she'd seen- the hobbits lived, literally, in _holes_ in the ground! That wasn't the odd part, it was the fact the holes they lived in looked like your typical Middle Earth home, only underground.

_Gandalf was right, the hobbits are fairly short. _She thought after seeing a few of them. She had thought she was short- she was the shortest her age in Mystic Falls, standing at what she imagined was average dwarf height. _I suppose I will find out soon._

She followed Gandalf up to one of the hobbit holes- and was greeted with the sight of an open door and a bunch of people piled on top of each other. The scene would've been laughable if it wasn't for her curiosity over exactly who- and what- those people were.

"Gandalf. I should've known." A voice said. Elena glanced towards the source to see it was another hobbit. This one had short, curly gold-blonde hair and brown eyes. "Who's this?" He continued, turning his gaze on Elena.

"Bilbo, I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert. She'll be joining us. Elena, I'd like you to meet Bilbo Baggins." The wizard introduced.

"Pleasure meeting you." She said.

"The pleasure's mine." He replied. "You're not a dwarf, are you? Because no offense, but I already have enough raiding my kitchen already." Bilbo asked.

The brunette felt her mouth twitch slightly in amusement at his statement. "No, I'm not a dwarf. Just… really short." She assured him.

Bilbo stepped aside to let them in and Elena saw Gandalf's words about hobbit holes was true- Bilbo's home did look quite cozy for being located underground.

She also saw what the hobbit meant about having enough dwarves in his house- it seemed like whenever she turned she had to avoid running into one of them. Another thing she realized was she was about their height. _So that's why Bilbo asked me if I was a dwarf. _

"Gandalf, what do I do?" She asked. She remembered what he'd taught her about dwarf culture, but had idea how to act when faced with it.

"Just go along. I think you'll find this enjoyable." He replied with a small smile.

_I hope so. _She turned to make her way to the dining room- where everyone seemed to be heading- when she finally reached the inevitable and bumped into one of the dwarves. The impact seemed to effect her more than the dwarf, and she found herself stumbling until someone reached out and helped her.

She looked towards whoever it was that stopped her from falling and saw it was the same dwarf she had run into. She got a good look at him.

He had shoulder length wavy black hair and brown eyes, similar to hers. Unlike the other dwarves she'd seen, he didn't have a long beard- just very noticeable stubble. She would've been lying if she said she didn't find him at least a little bit good looking.

"Do you often run into people?" The dwarf asked, humor evident in his voice.

"No, not usually." She managed to get out.

"Kili! Give me a hand here!" A voice shouted.

The dwarf- who's name must be Kili- let go and went to help whatever it was the person needed help with.

Elena continued on her way to the dining room, hardly paying attention to the lingering tingles from where Kili had caught her- or at least trying not to.

_Exactly what does the universe have in store for me now? _She wondered, knowing this just complicated things further for her.

-E&K-

_Next chapter will (hopefully) contain the remaining scenes at Bag End, more Kili/Elena scenes, and Thorin's arrival. And possibly something from Kili's POV. _

_Oh, and FYI, I might be starting a Thorin/Elena crossover soon, and possibly a Being Human (UK)/Vampire Diaries one if I ever get around to watching that show. But then I will update at least Soulmates, Lurking Dangers, and possibly Born To Die and Hearts Under Fire as well. Then it's probably updating those, and then possibly starting another Angel/Vampire Diaries crossover, depending upon how far I get into Angel by that point (I'm still on season 2). You could say I have a bit of a crossover-fanfic problem…_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Thanks to everyone who bothered reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics found below belong to Peter Jackson, J. R. R. Tolkien, and everyone else associated with The Hobbit._

Chapter 3:

She paused in her trek to the dining room when she heard someone ask Gandalf in a low tone "Gandalf, what is a woman doing here?" That stung, until she remembered she wasn't in her own world anymore and that here people still thought women couldn't handle themselves- at least, that's what most people thought.

"She's here to help us on the quest- I can assure you she can handle herself. I've taught her how to use a sword, and she is quite good at it." Gandalf assured the person. "Elena, I'd like you to meet Gloin. Gloin, I'd like you to meet Elena Gilbert." He added louder, causing Elena to turn around and head back over to where the wizard was standing with a red haired dwarf who had a long beard the same color as his hair.

Apparently the conversation must have caught some of the other dwarves' attention because suddenly the brunette found ten pairs of eyes staring at her. Frankly, it was uncomfortable, and she glanced around to see where Bilbo was, hoping to make a getaway by heading for him, but found him nowhere in sight.

"I'd like you all to meet Elena Gilbert. She'll be joining us on our quest. Elena, I'd like you to meet Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin-" He began listing off names, but was interrupted.

"Fili-" A golden haired dwarf said.

"-and Kili." The dark haired one she had run into earlier added, already confirming what she had expected.

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing, like it was something they always did when introducing themselves.

Gandalf looked annoyed at being interrupted, but there was a hint of amusement to it.

"Well, are we going to stand here or are we going to eat?" Someone asked, and slowly everyone left for the dining room, where Elena noticed the table was laden completely with food. That must be all the food Bilbo has! She thought, taking a seat next to Gandalf.

-K/E-

Kili was having a great time in the hobbit- Bilbo's- house. There was plenty of food and ale, and this was supposedly the last stop before they officially left to try and reclaim Erebor.

As much fun as he was having, though, he still couldn't entirely focus on the conversation occurring around him. He found his eyes frequently shifting to the brunette girl next to Gandalf that had bumped into him earlier- Elena.

There was something about her, something that was different. It wasn't just that she was attractive- he wouldn't deny that- but something else, something he couldn't figure out what.

He noticed how she seemed to glance in his direction a few times, before quickly turning her attention elsewhere. Whenever he did catch her eye though, he sent her his best charming smile- no one said he couldn't have a tiny bit of fun while here. Well, more so than he already had had.

-E/K-

Elena had found herself glancing in the general direction of the dark haired dwarf, Kili, a few times during the dinner- or what was supposed to be one, anyway. It was nothing like any dinner Elena had been to, but as she recalled what she knew about dwarvish culture, knew this was normal for them.

She had also noticed Kili giving her a charming smile on the occasions their eyes met. However, she chalked that up as to him having a bit of fun- it seemed like something he would do, if what little interactions she had seen between him and the other dwarves was any indication.

It wasn't until after everyone had finished eating that the real- by her standards- oddness began, but she concluded that Gandalf had been right- she did end up having fun.

It began with one of the younger dwarves- Ori, she believed she remembered his name was- interrupted the conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo to 'ask what he should do with his plate'.

"Here, Ori, give it to me." The golden-haired dwarf replied- who's name she remembered was Fili, only because of how him and Kili had introduced each other. And then he tossed the plate to Kili. Elena ducked to avoid being hit- even though it sailed over her head- and glanced up in time to see Kili tossing to someone else off in the kitchen.

Bilbo shouted something about it being his mother's dishes, and 'blunting the knives' which lead to her first witness of dwarf singing abilities.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." _One of them- she wasn't quite sure who, it might have been Kili or one of the dwarfs in the other room- began. The others chimed in with:

_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

They finished, and Elena- who by some miracle managed to avoid the flying pieces of dishware- found herself both in awe at the sight of the dishes stacked neatly and intact and amused at Bilbo's expression.

Suddenly there were two hard, loud raps at the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

"Who's here?" Bilbo asked, which Elena also wanted to know. She then remembered a bit of information Gandalf had shared with her before they'd arrived at the Shire: that they were going on this quest to help the exiled King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, reclaim the lost dwarven kingdom of Erebor that the dragon Smaug stole decades ago.

She hadn't heard his name among those she'd been introduced to, and wondered if this wasn't possibly him. But then again, it could be yet another dwarf. She thought as Bilbo opened the door, revealing, yes, another dwarf.

This one, however, seemed different from the others- he had this air about him that indicated he was someone important. He had wavy black hair with streaks of gray in it, and a short beard- it looked like it might have been singed off by something at one point- and blue eyes.

"Gandalf." He greeted as he stepped inside. Her suspicions were confirmed by the way some- if not most- of the dwarves bowed when he passed them. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I would have lost my way had it not been for the mark on the door."

"Mark? What mark?" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I put it there." Gandalf said. "Bilbo, Elena, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield." He continued.

"So this is our burglar." Thorin commented, glancing over Bilbo. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Elena heard some of the dwarves in the other room chuckle slightly at this, much to her annoyance, but then the leader turned to her. "Gandalf, you didn't tell me a woman would be joining us."

"It was a last minute decision, but I assure you she can fight as well as any man." Gandalf replied.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued.

Bilbo went on about something that sounded like some sort of game Elena had no idea about, but when it was her turn simply replied "Sword."

If the dwarf was surprised by this, he gave no sign of it.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of the quest being explained in detail- reclaiming a kingdom called Erebor, which was Thorin's birthright and had fallen under the attack from a dragon called Smaug decades earlier. Elena did recall Bilbo fainting as he read the terms and conditions- she knew they were probably expected her to faint as well, but as she came from Mystic Falls where death- especially for her- was a constant threat, it was nothing new. That didn't mean she didn't find the thought of being nothing but a pile of ashes pleasant by any means, however.

Not too terribly long after Bilbo had finally come around, Elena witnessed another song by the dwarves. This one was darker, more sorrowful, and struck something in her.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungouns deep, and caverns old._

_We must away; ere break of day_

_To find out long, forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring_

_On the height_

_The winds were moaning_

_In the night_

_The fire was red_

_It flaming spread_

_The trees like torches_

_Blazed with light."_

The song was still echoing in her head as the brunette fell asleep.

-K/E-

_Alright, not my best chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something- despite the lack of Kili/Elena interaction this chapter. That'll pick up somewhat next chapter, I promise__. I can revise it, but it'll take forever to get back up._

_I am going to update some of my other stories soon- Hearts Under Fire, Born to Die, A Potter and A Malfoy, Soulmates._

_I do have other stories I want to start- particularly another Hobbit/Vampire Diaries crossover (or two) with either Thorin/Elena, Fili/Elena or Bard/Elena. Or maybe all three- I could do all of those; start one, update a story, etc. Also, I started watching another show- Being Human (UK version)- and have an idea for a Mitchell/Elena story. *sneak peek at what to expect in the next chapter if you can figure out the connection between this one and that one- hint, it has to do with actors*_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kili couldn't help the curious glances he shot Elena the next day as they left the Shire without their burglar, who apparently decided to stay behind- which he was surprised by; he could tell deep down that the hobbit had wanted to come. It wasn't that he thought woman couldn't defend themselves- he knew his mother could be a force to reckon with when agitated- but curiosity about her. Who she was, where she came from, how she knew Gandalf, why exactly she joined this quest.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were smitten by the girl." Fili said. "Though I shouldn't be surprised- you always were attracted to the pretty ones."

"And you weren't?" He replied, knowing full well his brother had flirted with the pretty lasses back in Erud Luin. The only difference was they had returned interest in his brother, as he looked like a proper dwarf. "I wonder if she would answer any curious questions?" The younger dwarf mused, before hurrying up so he was next to her.

"Kili-" He heard his brother say, but didn't respond as Elena had finally noticed he was next to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out, only to get a sharp jab in the ribs by his brother, who had caught up with him.

"What my brother is trying to say, is exactly how did you meet Gandalf? Since he is obviously is part of the reason you joined this quest." Fili said, while giving Kili a look that clearly meant 'You're doing it- again'.

"Oh, uh." She began. "We met a few months ago after, after I had gotten lost. Because I couldn't remember the way back home, he offered to let me stay with him and taught me swordplay in the process."

"So where are you from, then?" Kili asked, genuinely curious- based on her height, he would have thought she had possibly came from the Iron Hills, but seeing as she was human, had no idea which city of Men she might have come from.

"Nowhere, really- just a small town."

"So not one of the kingdoms or bigger cities?" _That probably explains why she couldn't find her way back there- you can hardly tell they're there. _He thought, noticing out of the corner of his eye Fili dropping back.

Elena shook her head, just as a voice behind them shouted "Wait! Wait!"

The Company halted, and Kili turned around to see Bilbo, holding the contract and looking only slightly out of breath.

"I signed it." The hobbit said, handing it to Balin.

"Everything seems to be in order." The white-haired dwarf replied, scanning it before rolling it up and tucking it inside his cloak. "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

As they resumed their journey, pouches full of coins were tossed to those who had won the bet. He caught one tossed at him and grinned- he had always had sharp eyes, and could tell their burglar had wanted to join them. He noticed Elena looking at him curiously.

"What? I didn't doubt he would come- not much, at least." He said.

"I still can't believe you guys took bets on something so trivial as wither Bilbo would come or not." Elena said.

"If you think this is trivial, you should hear some of the things that have been bet on in the past." Kili replied. "There was one time- it was years ago, I've forgotten just how long, actually- where Fili and I had taken bets on who could woo this pretty lass that was visiting on trade business faster…"

-K/E-

Elena listened to Kili's stories, utterly entranced with his way with words. She found some of the things he talked about sheer ridiculousness, but found herself laughing at some of them none the less.

He did ask her a lot of questions in between- generally stuff about her- and she answered as truthfully as she could without revealing the fact she is really from another reality and could potentially unintentionally bring about the end of Middle-earth as it's residence knew it. _Are all dwarves this curious? _She wondered- not that she minded. In fact, it felt… good, to talk with Kili.

"You and Fili sound like you two are close." She commented after hearing his brother mentioned quite a bit in his stories. Their bond reminded her of the one she had with Jeremy- only not as close, and not technically siblings. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Jeremy, what he was doing, if he was missing her.

"We are. Some joke that we must be psychic, as we tend to know what the other is thinking or about to say." The dark-haired dwarf replied, smiling at the thought of his brother- they really were close. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked suddenly.

The brunette hesitated before deciding it couldn't hurt. "Yes- a younger brother."

"Does he annoy you?"

"Not usually."

The two rode in silence for a bit, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Can you use any other weapons besides your sword?" Kili asked.

"Are all dwarves this inquisitive?" She finally asked, wondering how he can't run out of questions to ask her. Elena figured she should at least be grateful he hasn't moved onto more personal and embarrassing questions.

"Nah, I'm one of the oddballs." He replied, grinning- something she was beginning to realize he did a lot. As of right now, she could tell Kili was of the lively, full of life sort. "If you couldn't already tell."

"I didn't notice." She said teasingly, though it was impossible to not notice how different he was to the other dwarves in the Company. He seemed more open to her and Bilbo, while the others were only open to Gandalf, and less grim and mistrustful. Not only that, but he lacked a long beard- which she immediately noticed when she met him- and carried a bow with him, something she knew was an odd weapon of choice for dwarves and preferred by elves. _Plus he's really good-looking- something you never thought a dwarf could be. _Her mind whispered.

Before she could ponder why she had thought that, Thorin gave the signal to halt. She glanced around and say they had stopped on a rocky outcrop, with an extremely shallow cave in one side.

"We'll stop here for the night." He said, dismounting and tying his pony to a thick branch nearby. The others followed suit.

A while later, Elena was sitting by the fire not too far from where Fili and Kili were smoking on their pipes when a screech pierced the air, causing the fine hairs on her neck to stand up and jump.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, moving closer to the fire.

"Orcs." Kili said. Elena's hand instinctively went to her sword. She'd never had to fight off Orcs, but what Gandalf had told her about them made her never want to.

"Orcs?" Bilbo echoed.

"Throat cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili explained.

"They strike in the small hours of the night when everyone's asleep. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili chimed in, sharing a snicker with Fili at the look on Bilbo's face.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is funny?" Thorin said sharply, and Elena realized he had woken up at some point.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Kili said, looking bashful. _No, just have a bit of fun. _Elena thought. She found- while it may not have been a good thing to use Orcs as part of it, especially when they'd no doubt encounter them at some point- that she couldn't hate him for it.

"No you don't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, turning away and staring off into the land below.

"Don't mind him laddies. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said, and at their looks elaborated.

Elena listened to Balin's story intently, but found her eyelids drooping by the end, and not long after was asleep.

-E/K-

_Here's a new chapter- took me forever to get out, since while I have the plot thought out, I didn't have the ending of the chapter thought out… plus I found out how to play 'Misty Mountains' on my clarinet and was practicing that for awhile. I just found out school's cancelled tomorrow (no surprise; where I live, we get snow on the ground and roads and school's off. Sucks living in the south sometimes.) so maybe I'll get the next chapter of 'Blood, Love, and Gold' and possibly 'Soulmates'. However, I am going to finish at least the first season of Being Human soon, and then possibly start Once Upon A Time, but no matter what, I _will _try to update at least every other week. _

_What did you think of the Kili/Elena scenes in this chapter? We'll find out Kili's feelings about Elena soon- hopefully next chapter if my muse cooperates with me. But this will be semi-slow burn… at least, I think._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kili watched as Elena fell asleep at the end of Balin's tale. He had really enjoyed talking to her throughout the day- she didn't seem to mind his incessant questioning or his humor, unlike some. And unlike other women he had encountered, didn't seem to mind he was fairly odd for a dwarf.

That made him smile. He had thought up until now that he would never have a shot with any woman of any race, but Elena was starting to change his thinking.

_And she is very pretty- for a human. _He thought as he settled down to try and get some sleep- he needed to take all the chances he could, since it would be hard to come by later.

-E/K-

The next day was as uneventful as the last, but this time Elena had Kili to talk to the entire time. Fili would join in as well sometimes. As much fun as she was having talking to both the brothers- it felt good to laugh because of something they said or did- she noticed Bilbo looking lonely.

"Excuse me." She told the two dwarves and spurred her pony to move forward until she was side by side with the hobbit. Her compassionate side urged her to make him feel more like a member of the Company, and she complied.

"Can I help you?" He asked, staring at her, surprise evident on his face.

"You looked lonely. I figured you could some company." She replied, smiling at him. "So, Bilbo… what's it like living in the Shire?"

"Well, it's very peaceful- nothing unexpected ever happens." He began, smiling wistfully at the thought of his home. "Everyone is respectable- except the Sackville-Baggins'. Don't trust them no matter what. There's always tea time in the afternoon…" Bilbo trailed off.

"It sounds like a nice place to live." Elena said. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kili staring at her with an unreadable expression. She turned back to Bilbo and tried to ignore the fluttering in her heart. _You're not falling for someone you only just met. No way. _ She thought, glancing backward to see he was still staring at her. "Excuse me." She said to Bilbo, and slowing down until she was side by side with the dark haired dwarf.

"You're staring at me." She said, startling him.

"Who? Me?" He asked innocently.

"Unless you have a twin somewhere no one knows about."

"Can't I stare at a pretty woman?" Kili admitted.

"It was starting to get creepy." The brunette replied, ignoring the final two words of his sentence.

"So you're not used to being stared at?" He said in disbelief, though she detected a hint of mischief behind it.

Elena opened her mouth a few times trying to form a response. "I didn't say that, just that _your _staring was becoming creepy-" She began but was cut off by Kili's laughter.

"You should've seen your face." He managed to say, and against her better judgment too started laughing.

-E/K-

_Alright, so I'm not particularly happy with this ending nor how short it is, but it seemed like a good place to send it. Either of these stories will be updated next: 'Blood, Love, and Gold', 'Lurking Danger', and 'Hearts Under Fire'._

_And I'm resisting a few urges right now: start another VD crossover (Being Human *UK* or Lord of the Rings), start season 2 of Being Human, finish season 1 of Once Upon A Time, and start Sherlock (BBC) so you'll probably have the latter three to thank for not updating every few days._


End file.
